Lovestruck
by Mr. Swift
Summary: Rain is falling from the sky as Kyo runs away from the one who had made his life whole. In his escape from reality, he bumps into Haru, a friend from his forgotten past. What will happen? WARNINGS: Language, BoyXBoy Friendship/Love
1. Salvation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or from. I do however own my ideas...**

**Chapter 1**

_Salvation_

Icy sheets of rain clouded my vision as I strained to run away. Run away from _her_. That damn Tohru Honda. How could she do this to me? To us? I thought I meant more to her. I guess I was fucking wrong.

I could hear shouting and footsteps following behind me but I paid them no mind. All I focused on was getting away. As far away as I could. Visions and thoughts of her and that damn rat together flooded into my mind. I tried to push them away, but I couldn't.

Seeing the two together again in my mind was worse than seeing them together in real life. Because in reality I could run away. But there is no way to escape the imprisonment of one's mind. And my mind really was a prison. It forced me to endure the heartbreaking image of their love all the while threatening to tear me apart.

Something moved in the corner of my eye and I turned. A streak of white was wheeling towards me and before I could make a move to halt its advancement, it bowled me over.

I was thrown to the ground and my attacker landed on top of me. I hit my head on something and the pain of it made me squeeze my eyes shut.

When my head stopped reeling, I opened my eyes and looked up into the smoky gray eyes of Hatsuharu Sohma.

"H-Haru?" I stuttered, Why was he here?

He smiled before slapping me across the face, "Why are you doing this Kyo? Are you trying to kill yourself? Are you trying to scare me half to death?"

My cheek stung from where his hand had met my face. "What do you care? I'm an outcast. An object of ridicule. People make fun of me for something that isn't my fault. And now I'm more fucked up than ever." I placed my hands on his chest and heaved upward. The force of my shove sent Haru sprawling. I felt like beating the shit out of him, but I didn't. I just sat there in the pouring rain, watching him.

He pulled himself up to his knees and crawled back over to me. "I do care, Kyo. I have always cared about you."

"Right Haru! You care about me eh? Then why don't you get away and leave me the hell alone." Speaking of being alone, I glanced about, looking for the people who were chasing after me.

"They're not after you anymore. I told Shigure and Hatori that I would catch up to you and take care of you. And I can't leave you alone, Kyo. Letting you be at a time when you needed me the most would make me a pretty awful friend."

"You're not my damn friend Haru. I have no fucking friends!" I shouted at him. Somehow my harsh and vulgar words had no effect on him. He continued to stare at me blankly. Clearly he wasn't going anywhere.

"You may not consider me one but I think of you as a friend. And I'll be damned before I let you do this to yourself." Haru edged closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off. Or I tried to at least. "Haru-" he silenced me with his other hand. His fingers brushed my lips and a shudder was sent down my spine. My heart was filled with feelings and desires that I didn't know I could have for him. As if reading my mind, he pulled me into his lap and hugged me tight to his chest.

I didn't resist. I needed someone to heal my wounds that Tohru had broken open. I let the tears flow freely down my face. I clutched at Haru's rain soaked clothes as he rocked me.

Lightning streaked across the sky and illuminated Haru's face. Tears had begun to flow from his eyes as well. I sobbed into his shoulder and he lay his head on mine. We sat like that until the rain stopped. Haru comforting me while I grieved over Tohru's lost love and him crying simply because I was.

What a sight we must have been. Two teenage boys cuddling together in the rain. Or it must have looked like cuddling. But who would have known that we were crying? With the rain, who could tell? So it shouldn't have been a surprise when someone called out to us to get a room. But it was and the idiot received a flick of Haru's middle finger while I continued to sob.

I didn't notice when the rain stopped falling, or when Haru picked me up and carried me back to my room in Shigure's house. I didn't notice when he laid me down on my bed and Hatori came in to make sure I was alright. I just continued to cry. But I wasn't crying over Tohru anymore. I was crying because I realized that someone actually cared about me. And that I cared deeply for him. Though one would have never been able to guess that we cared for each other. Because over the past years we had grown distant with one another and had gone our separate ways. He took the path that led to that damn rat and he fell in love with him. Or became smitten really. And I… I took the path that led to my ruin and now… to my salvation.

Haru didn't leave me that night. After Hatori had looked me over and decided that after I rested up and wasn't bothered too much I would be fine, Haru came into my room and slid right up beside me on my bed.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my onto his chest. I cried for a while on top of him before his quiet, delicate breaths lulled me to sleep.

**A/N:**

**So?? Whaddaya think?? Please review and tell me whether you liked it or not.**

**Thanks,**

**ShikamaruXSakura**


	2. Wrapped Up In You

A/N: Okay guys here it is finally... Chapter 2... I've actually had it written for a while... Sorry!! It could've been posted weeks ago... Ooops...

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Fruits Basket right?? So this disclaimer is virtually pointless...

--

**Chapter 2**

_Wrapped Up In You_

That night, I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Kyo kept entering my mind, keeping me from drifting from consciousness. The way his hair framed his face. His angelic looks whilst asleep. Even his soft breathing filled my mind with unexplainable joy. It was like heaven. Like I was experiencing something saved for only the most fortunate of souls. The weight of the other boy on my chest was like a weight on my heart. One that could only be removed when the spark between us became a roaring flame. Kyo's usually hard, sharp features were softened when he slept. His breathing had a type of rhythm to it and I could feel my heart beating along.

I sighed. What was the use? If I attempted to make a move on this boy I would most likely be rejected. After all, he loved that Tohru Honda. What a bitch. She knew that he was in love with her. She knew damn well. And yet she broke his heart. Shattered it really. Hopefully, Kyo will return the feelings that I am beginning to feel growing inside of me. It was the same feeling I used to have when we were kids. I'd get lost on my way to wherever and Kyo would be there to hold my hand and show me where I was supposed to go. Every single time he held my hand I would blush. Kyo would never notice because he would be too busy ranting and raving about the inconvenience that it was he who had to show me to the bathroom or wherever I needed to be.

I sighed again. I entwined my fingers into Kyo's soft red hair. Oh how I wanted to be able to love him freely. How I wished that I could just take a gamble and kiss him. But that wouldn't be a smart move. I had just found him and I didn't want to drive him away. I slowly moved my fingers to caress his face. I brushed passed his lips with my thumb. Lips that practically begged to be kissed.

Kyo's face became suddenly contorted into a mixture of pain and disgust. His breathing became ragged and came in short gasps. A grimace. A nightmare was plaguing his dreams. The redhead began shaking uncontrollably and began to mumle.

"No… no… I don't wanna… Haru… make him stop… Haru…"

I was shocked. He was thinking of me while he slept! He wanted me to save him. I moved my hands to Kyo's back and pulled him closer to me. His shaking subsided and he placed his head on my shoulder. The horrible look faded from his face and he mumbled into me.

"Thank you Haru… you stopped him from hurting me… I love you…"

What? I couldn't help but wonder if Kyo perhaps did have feelings for me. Even if he was only dreaming, he'd said it. He'd said he loved me. Happiness flooded my senses and I gently caressed his back. A smile crept across his features as I did so.

"Haru… I want you to… kiss me… like you did before… yes like that…"

Whoa! He's dreaming about kissing me. This just keeps getting better and better. I wonder how often he has these fantasies. Before I could feel too happy about this, Kyo again looked pained. Torn.

"No Akito! It's not what it looks like! I-I'm sorry…"

Akito! Kyo just couldn't escape from him. Not even within the safety of his own mind. I let my thoughts carry me back to when we were younger. I heard Kyo's soft, happy laugh and my eyes filled with tears. We were swinging at the playground where we used to go to school. I remember looking up into Kyo's smiling face as he swung higher than me. We were just laughing and growing closer together. Bonding some might call it. But we were young and foolish. Happiness never lasts. Or so we eventually learned. One minute Kyo was so full of joy and the next he was scared. His eyes stared straight ahead into the shadows on the other side of the playground. In the blackness I could barely make out the shape that was Akito, the head of the Sohma family. Kyo's feet slid along the ground as he brought his swing to a screeching halt. He slumped out of the seat and landed on the ground, his fists balled up. Tears rolled freely down his face as he stared into my eyes. In the distance, Akito's lips turned up into a smile before he walked away.

"I'm scared of him Haru," Kyo had said, "I'm scared of what he's gonna do to me."

It was then that I'd learned that Kyo had been warned away from me. Akito wanted him to be lonely and without friends. So he could be more easily broken I guess. And that wasn't going to happen when I was in the way. I had vowed to Kyo that nothing was ever going to come between us. We would always be together, I had promised him. What a liar I am. How could I have been so foolish as to think that we would be able to continue our friendship when obstacles like Akito and the rest of the world who hated us being together stood in our way? I was dumb, but I had promised Kyo. And I had intended to keep it. But I never should have made it. I was always told never to make a promise that you couldn't keep. Akito's presence that day put a barrier between Kyo and I. He became more distant with me with each passing day. At first I tried to close the lengthening gap between us but each time I got close, there Akito was, ready to break Kyo down. Eventually I gave up and Kyo was drawn into the pits of despair and depression. He changed from the once sweet young boy into a child so bitter, so full of hate that I strayed as far as possible away from him. He suffered greatly from physical and emotional abuse. Akito broke Kyo apart until only a fragment of what had been remained.

A soft warmth creeping across my face brought me back to the present. The glow of the sun was present on the horizon and the first lights of dawn were seeping in through Kyo's bedroom window. The sensual gleam spread slowly across Kyo's face, lighting up his beautiful features.

The older boy stirred on my chest, his eyes flickered momentarily before they shot open real wide. He pushed himself away from me and, in his haste to get away, fell to the floor.

He vanished from my line of view and I peered over the edge of the bed to catch a glimpse of him. He was sprawled out- his legs dangling precariously above his head while his brow furrowed into a frown.

"Fuck…" he muttered. His eyes slowly rose to meet my gaze and for a moment we just stared into each others' eyes. For me, it was like heaven. The glow of the sun illuminated the left side of his face and caused his crimson eyes to sparkle. A slow blush silently flushed his cheeks. He turned his head away from me and stared at the wall.

At this, I just couldn't help but chuckle. Startled that I was laughing at him, Kyo sprung straight up and shouted at me.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" The angry expression on his face made him look so adorable. Like a kitten. He was my little kitten. Mine.

I didn't mean to say it. It just kind of slipped out. "You look so cute when you're mad Kyo…"

The angry look faded from his face, only to be replaced by confusion. "Wha-what?"

I could feel my cheeks beginning to flush and I quickly scrambled off the bed and stood on the opposite side of the room. I hid my face from his view and said nothing.

"Haru?" I could hear the questioning in his voice and the squeaking of the floor notified me that he was approaching. I slowly looked up to find his face only inches away from my own.

"Was that a confession, Haru?" He asked in a hushed tone.

He was so close that I found it hard to find my voice. "Do y-you want it to be?" I choked out.

His expression twisted to show confusion, then surprise, and finally uncertainty.

He said nothing but placed his hands on my shoulders. He moved one of them to my chin and tilted it upward until I was looking him right in the eye.

"Kyo I-"

"Hush Haru… you don't need to say anything…"

His lips began inching slowly toward mine and I closed my eyes and thrust my lips up to meet his. He kissed me gently at first but then deepened the kiss. It was slow and sloppy but that was to be expected from one's first kiss right?

We broke apart and he smiled at me. The light of the sun silhouetted his features and he seemed to shimmer in the soft glow.

I smiled back at him. Confirming that what had happened was okay. He took that as a signal and brought our lips together again, this time into a slightly more bruising and needy kiss. His tongue probed at the entrance to my mouth and I parted my lips to allow him access. I reacted by snaking my tongue into his moist cavern. Exploring, tasting. Kyo flooded my mind. Filling it with thoughts and overwhelming desires. Kyo backed me up against the wall and pressed his body closer to mine. His warmth slowly spread to me and I became aware of his hands making their way to the base of my back. I slipped mine up to his neck and pulled him closer to me. Refusing to relinquish the kiss. Willing it to go on forever.

I had gotten what I'd wanted for so long and nothing was going to take it away from me.

--

"Shigure, Shigure…" I mumbled to myself, "You've really gotta stop thinking about high school girls…"

A nagging sensation in my gut insisted that I check on Kyo. I hadn't heard from him since last night and he had been in pretty bad shape. I slowly ascended the stairs, taking them one step at a time. As my foot reached the top stair I heard voices. I edged up to Kyo's bedroom door and slowly eased the door open.

"Kyo I-" That was Hatsuharu Sohma's voice. So he was still here. I looked in through the small crack and saw them only inches apart.

"Hush Haru… you don't need to say anything…" I saw Kyo slowly moving his face to Haru's. My eyes opened wide and I smiled inwardly to myself as Haru thrust his lips up to meet Kyo's. Stifling a giggle, I silently turned away and eased the door shut behind me.

"Finally," I whispered, "finally he has someone to love him…"

--

A/N: Hahaha!! Silly Shigure... God... You gotta love him though... Anyway I hope you liked this and that you review... I won't write anymore until the number of reviews hits a certain number that only I know... So if you want me to write more... You better review!! Lol... ;


End file.
